Michelangelo
Michelangelo, or Mikey for short, is the prankster & party dude of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, one of the main protagonists of his own series, and "The Wild One" of his team. He made his official series debut in Monster High Movie #83, but he has made two cameo appearances in MH Movie #62 & MH Movie #79. Personality Mikey is the youngest of out all his brothers, making him have a child's immaturity (though his maturity increases as the 2012 series goes on). He is labeled as "The Wild One" or "The Party Dude" as he is the most "fun" out of all the Turtles. He is also very social and, sometimes, impulsive. There are moments when he gets serious & determined, like his brothers. Appearance Physical: Mikey is a mutant turtle who has lime green skin, a turtle shell, light blue eyes, and leaf green freckles along his cheeks. Clothes: Mikey doesn't wear any clothes. However, he wears a orange ninja mask, a belt for his Nunchucks, white bandages around his hands & fingers, brown bandages around his wrists & feet, and brown elbow & knee pads. In the 2012 series, Mikey has freckles, the tails on his mask are the shortest, and he is the shortest out of his brothers. The animators gave Mikey baby blue eyes to make him look more innocent. Relationships Family Parents: Mikey's father is Master Splinter. Michelangelo is loyal and obeys Master Splinter's rules. However, Master Splinter is also highly aware of Mikey's lack of maturity, but he still loves Mikey, as much as he does with the rest of his brothers. Splinter even acknowledges Mikey's wise choices. Like with all his sons, Splinter is very protective of Mikey. Siblings: Mikey has three older brothers; Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello. Mikey loves and adores his brothers. He loves to prank them, crack jokes about them, and even bug them; the typical little brother stuff. His brothers get annoyed when he acts immature, and Mikey hates it when Raph can't control his temper, Donnie acting like a Know-it All, and Leo acting bossy. Despite everything, His brothers love him and are very protective of Mikey considering he's the baby of the family. Mikey in turn is very loyal to them and is willing to do everything he can to help them and back them up. He's very close to Raph and Donnie, and he looks up to Leo as a parental figure/older brother. Cousins: Mikey doesn't have any cousins. Other Family Members: Mikey doesn't have any other family members, however, in the 2012 series, Mikey has a long-lost sister named Karai. Friends Mikey is friends with all of his allies, including April O'Neil, Leatherhead, Casey Jones, Frankie Stein, Lagoona Blue, Draculaura Vike, Clawdeen Wolf, Sealena Blue, and Angelica Stein. He considers his brothers, Jinafire Long, Toralei Scars, and Shadow as his friends. Romance Mikey has a slight crush on Frankie, because he really cares about her as a friend. Enemies TMNT enemies: Mikey has many enemies from TMNT, including the Shredder, the Foot Clan, Rahzar, the Kraang, Baxter Stockman, the Purple Dragons, the Parasitic Wasps, and Pizza Face. MHSM enemies: Mikey's MHSM enemies are Jaylina, The Dark Clan, Hallucination, The Street Smugglerz, Twitch, Justine, and Shadow. Powers/Skills Monster Power: Mikey is not a monster, and he doesn't have any special powers. Ninja Skills: Mikey has an enhanced strength, and can easily punch a person really hard. Mikey can run very fast, and is one of the fastest out of his brothers. Mikey is an extremely good fighter. He's got a great knowledge with ninjutsu, which is why he is a good fighter, but not the best. Mikey's weapon of choice is a pair of Nunchucks, which convert into a kusarigama. Mikey is stealthy like all his brothers, and like them he can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected, and use hand to hand combat like a real ninja. Trivia *He is the TMNT Basic Fighting Michelangelo action figure. That action figure was used to give him a realistic appearance. *In all of his television incarnations, Mikey has been either voiced or portrayed by Townsend Coleman (1987 series), Robbie Rist (Live action movies), Kirby Morrow (Next Mutation), Wayne Grayson (2003 series), Mikey Kelley (2007 movie), Greg Cipes (2012 series), and Noel Fisher (2014 movie). *Mikey was the first of the 'Little Green Men' who was kidnapped. *On his debut episode, he quickly befriended Frankie Stein. *He is the only turtle who watches anything related to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on TV. *It is unknown what Mikey's favorite color is, but it might be orange, which represents his joyfulness, energy, and positive attitude. *Mikey's favorite food is pizza. He loves it most out of his brothers. *In the 2012 series, Mikey likes to name stuff. He also claims that he's "a genius a naming stuff". *Mikey's fear is squirrels, mainly the Squirrelanoids in the 2012 series. He isn't afraid of regular squirrels themselves. *Mikey seems to develop his own unique fighting style, which he calls it, "Hot Nunchuck Fury". *Mikey is named after the Renaissance artist, Michelangelo Buonarroti. *During the 'Little Green Men' season between MH Movie #62 - #74, Mikey made his only appearance in MH Movie #62. *Mikey & Frankie both enjoy skateboarding, pranking, and having fun together. *He has the lightest skin, but in the 2003 incarnation (except for the 2012 series), he had the 2nd darkest skin tone. *Mikey's catchphrase is "Booyakasha!". *Mikey enjoys skateboarding, dancing, cooking, and pulling pranks. Gallery See Michelangelo/Gallery here Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Non-Monsters Category:Teenagers Category:Ninjas Category:Allies Category:Allies of the Ninja Ghouls Category:Good Guys Category:Heroes Category:Swimmers Category:Introduced in Season 2 Category:Party Animals Category:Turtles